farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ayopip
Archived Talk Pages: December 2010 - May 2011 June 2011 - October 2011 Request for Fairy Hollow Event Please oh'mighty graphic guru use your talents to grace us with a template stub event banner to place on the top of the pages for the Fairy Hollow Event, it would be really artistic of you if you can include any one of the animals, especially since the pig has wings and can fly! LoL! Thank you oh'graceous one! My head bows down! One day.... I will get to learn how to do the templates... Some day .... Soon! :) --OCFVDcrewsupporter 09:05, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Master I should have been abit more explanatory, at the top of the item pages is the event template eg. the fairy garden event so could you create one for the Fairy Hollow MANY many many thanks PS for some unknown reason I cannot use the preview button, it just does not load. OCFVDcrewsupporter 12:02, November 3, 2011 (UTC) And/Or Event Banner for the top of the Fairy Hollow Event page eg. the fairy garden event Appreciated. OCFVDcrewsupporter 12:09, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Appreciation Trusting that this works as my preview is just not working. OCFVDcrewsupporter 12:21, November 3, 2011 (UTC) AWESOME! Aww, so sweet ... Maraming 2x salamat pare, very kind :D Backgrounds Hey, where do we submit images for future back grounds??Cronus68 06:24, November 7, 2011 (UTC) : : Tossed this together real quick. It should fit together and wrap nicely. I didn't have a chance to test that out on one of my pages but if the flakes don't line up for whatever reason I can always fix it.Cronus68 11:31, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ADDITION: Can you add a Santa Gnome too? Might be nice with one? Just a suggestion. :) OCFVDcrewsupporter 11:33, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :I can add anything you want in there. Just tossed the first 4 things I came across in there. Made a St Pats dayone too lol. I'm sitting here at work right now. In the last 12 hours the phone has rang 3 times. Yeah I'm pretty much :board. I'll change it up later tonight when I get up. I work over night so getting close to the end of my shift (20 minutes). Cronus68 11:39, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :Just messing around with them a bit. If I had a bigger area to work with I could manage to do a lot more but makes it rough lining things up without it looking like a line of something going across there. Cronus68 11:41, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :: I must say, I'm verily impressed. Ayopip | Talk 07:31, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Belted Cow Dizzy ... In one word ... That looks AWESOME!!! Clintang84 |Talk 07:06, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha xD It's like a Barcode. :P The has a lot of appeal. ;) Ayopip | Talk 07:10, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Love That Christmas Bear! Love that Christmas Bear! just saying! Your profile page looks great too! OCFVDcrewsupporter 23:47, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Howz Dat? Hi Ayopip, I gave a try at doing the Winter Holiday Event (2011) Event Stub Events/Winter Holiday Event (2011) How does it look, it is only an attempt so please feel free to fix it up or even better create a different one. Just wanted to give it a try. Would be kind enough to think of one for the Thanksgiving Event (2011). Your eager apprentice LoL :) OCFVDcrewsupporter 02:28, November 14, 2011 (UTC) BannerZ Thank you for the great and impressive Autumn & Winter Holiday Page Banners. Your talents are showing!!! LoL Love your work! OCFVDcrewsupporter 08:34, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Verification Error? Ayopip, when uploading a image it sometimes says a message ::File type verification error! Can you explain this to me, as I don't understand if the file is correctly named (eg. page_name-icon.png), then it does not allow to proceed. This seems to be random, and no pattern. or via dashboard says a message :::File extension does not match MIME type. Your advice or opinion is highly appreciated. OCFVDcrewsupporter 12:02, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Background image size Is there any way to make file size for the background image a lot smaller? Maybe half the size (at most)? The large animated background looks okay, but on the pages with a lot of things to render, it makes things go very, very slow... --Vandraedha (talk · ) 12:57, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm sure it's not the only reason. It just happened to be the proverbial straw on the camel's back. I'll also be trying to figure out other ways to lower page load. It's not too much of a problem yet (85kb x 2 = 180kb), but it adds up when you have a long page with multiple images. --Vandraedha (talk · ) 04:33, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Guys/Gals, you seem to be concerned about page load size, have another look at the 2011 Halloween Event the rolling down of the tables on the animals etc, now that page is the one that takes the longest to load and the longest to scroll down. On the event pages the images and tables could be small rather than bigger. My computer is normally really slow but it doesn't struggle with the background image and it is great to have Happy Thanksgiving flashing in the background. I hope something great like flashing Merry Christmas on the up coming Winter Holiday background. Annnnyyywaayyy, just also wanted to say that the graphics on this wiki are very pleasing to the eyes. 08:42, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I like it, except I keep wanting to flip the rabbit, lol. :-) It's the awareness and attempt to keep it as small as possible that matters. One thing that might help is to simplify the background texture or color palette. Basically use a very simple tiled pattern for the texture layer, and flatten the whole thing after you have added your other images. Lots things you can play with in a reasonably good graphics program. I don't really have a good CG program right now (I'm stuck with GIMP or plain old MS paint), so I can't give you specifics on how to do it, but you should be able to do it with any of the recent Paintshop type programs. --Vandraedha (talk · ) 08:09, November 25, 2011 (UTC) You seem to underestimate the quality that is MSPaint :P Clintang84 |Talk 08:30, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Save that Cash! Greeting Ayo, Not sure about the old Thanksgiving Thing ... I would have thought that if you went to M.O.A they would have removed their Thanksgiving Decorations, maybe they can tell you HAHA Time for the Belted Cow background? :P 12 FarmCash ... I would save it for something better How's everything going with you pare? Clintang84 |Talk 06:55, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Ohh how I despise exams :P Philippines is Mini America, I am SURE that there was some Thanksgiving things somewhere there :P When I was there in Alabang, Christmas decorations were in Festival long before Christmas, very annoying for me ... The gago Christmas songs are so loud! Clintang84 |Talk 07:12, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Promotion Banner Hi Ayopip, when you get time would you mind extending your skills to whip up a page banner to place on the top of the page for Discover Card Promotion Event just like the one you did for the Capital One Promotion, that would be appreciated. Some day.... I will extend myself to getting ? photo shop ? and learning it too! My basic skills so far included Paintbrush, LoL Many thanks OCFVDcrewsupporter 02:55, December 7, 2011 (UTC) THANKS! The Discover Banner looks great! Love it! OCFVDcrewsupporter 11:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC) TOTALLY understand, there is life outside the wiki! LoL and this time of year, family and friends, work and commitments, all expect quality time. I am glad that you are lurking in the background, you and CT are shadows LoL, though it is comforting to know you are still there. Happy Holiday Season! OCFVDcrewsupporter 11:52, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Xmas Background Of course it is very pleasing, well done! Where you thinking of changing the background on a regular basis like weekly or fortnightly, as I was wondering if you don't mind suggestions for the next batch. There is the snowflake range of animals (snowflake theme), or the icy blue range of animals (icy theme), and or the Candy range of animals, buildings and decorations (sweet theme). The mind boggles! OCFVDcrewsupporter 13:41, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Caroling all the way Hey Ayopip, Ideas for the Graphic Artist to have a little fun with! Check out the new Caroling items... Lucky for some we don't play music as you scroll through the wiki! They even thought of a Caroling Cow just for the Belted Cow (CT a Wiki Hero!)... LoL Food for thought? OCFVDcrewsupporter 19:44, December 8, 2011 (UTC) 5th Farm ... Hawaiian or Tropical Farm on the way already gee :( Clintang84 |Talk 23:20, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Only The Best! Yep, only the best for you! LoL... It is only going to get busier with the idea of a 5th farm, if it isn't already taking enough time to play the game. Will you join me at a Anonymous FV Addiction Meeting LoL! Oh happy days! Smiling :) OCFVDcrewsupporter 09:06, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Out-doing-oneself! Once again you have out-done yourself with shining brilliance! Wishing you, your family, and your friends, a joyous christmas festive season with heaps of love, fun and laughter, happy holidays, and keep safe into the new year. Looking forward to a Positive 2012! Cheers! OCFVDcrewsupporter 14:27, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Happy 2012 Happy New Year Ayopip, I have had my three weeks holidays at the beach camping and time has flown! Wow I truly love the awesomeness of the Red Background New Year's and encourage a Bright Pink one for Valentine's, Very Impressive! I have been working my farm from my iPhone which is limited, but could not do the Wiki from the iPhone, dammnnn! I see that lots and lots of new items etc and more and more quests and continually new introductions have happened over the past month, meaning lots to catch up with! LoL.... Plus, good for Vandraedha who is now a Beauracrat (my spelling might be wrong on that word), but good for her! I hope that you have had a good holiday season. Check ya later dude! LoL OCFVDcrewsupporter 21:09, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Appreciation Hi Ayopip, Excellent new background, community message & log, just love your work! Feeling generous to give a events banner for the Valentine's Day Event (2012) ? Keep the supreme excellency going! Thanks Your not so secret admire LoL OCFVDcrewsupporter 11:07, February 3, 2012 (UTC)